Day at the Pool
by RubyAurora
Summary: The Fellowship spends a day at Boromir's new pool- v. short, pleae r&r! PG for very slight slashy-ness.


It was a lovely day in Gondor, and the Fellowship was spending their afternoon at Boromir's new pool. They were all enjoying themselves...that is, all of them except the four hobbits, who ironically were afraid of the water.  
  
" We can't swim!" squeaked Frodo, drawing his cape around him.  
  
" Hobbits don't do well in water!" Sam added, nodding in agreement.  
  
Merry approached the pool and dipped his foot in. " It's actually not so bad."  
  
Boromir's eyes practically flew out. " No no no! You're getting hair in the filter! You want in, you shave your feet."  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn comes out of the cabana in hot pink swim trunks. " Cannon ball!"  
  
" Argh, you're getting me all wet!" Legolas moved farther away from the pool.  
  
" Well, if you want to swim, you have to get wet, you know." Gimli pointed out. He was seated on a transparent blue floaty, hugging his axe to his chest.  
  
" I don't want to go swimming. I want to stay dry and keep my hair in top condition." Legolas replied, touching his blond hair protectively. Gimli snorted in disgust.  
  
" What's the point of being out here, then?" he asked. Legolas edged back towards the shallow end and sat down, letting his feet sink in.  
  
" I enjoy just sitting here." He said, swinging his legs and singing to himself.  
  
" Why, Pippin, I figured you would be in here already." Aragorn looked at the young hobbit from the deep end of the pool.  
  
" I can't swim." Pippin admitted sadly, as Aragorn came closer.  
  
" That's too bad." He shook his head. " You'll just have to sink!" He grabbed Pippin under the arms and threw him in the pool. Pippin sputtered and sank to the bottom.  
  
" PIPPIN!" Merry cried, throwing himself after him. Merry sank to the bottom of the pool.  
  
" What's going on, everyone?" Gandalf came out of the cabana. He was wearing a speedo.  
  
" Ahhhh! It burns!" Frodo ran away and hid under the table.  
  
" Come swim with us, Mithrandir!" Aragorn did another cannonball.  
  
" Now now, that's not how it's done. Let me show you the proper way to enter the pool." Gandalf climbed onto the diving board and performed a flawless swan dive.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
" Well, that's freaky." Sam turned away, deciding it was more interesting where Frodo was.  
  
" Did anyone realize that two of the halflings are at the bottom of the pool?" Gandalf asked upon surfacing. Aragorn waved his hand dismissively.  
  
" Don't worry, they're just playing. Who's up for a game of Marco Polo?" he clapped his hands excitedly. " I have a better idea." Boromir countered. He picked up his super soaker and shot it at everyone in turn. " Bwahahahaha! DIE DIE DIE!" he shot it at Frodo. " RING RING RING!" he shot it at Sam. " GAY GAY GAY!" he shot it at Legolas. " HOT HOT HOT!"  
  
Legolas screeched. " Do not EVER do that again, or I will put an arrow through your head, you obsessive-compulsive madman!"  
  
Boromir scratched his head. " Obsessive com-what? Huh?" He scratched too hard. " Ow! Something hurt me!"  
  
" Are you sure you can't swim, Sam?" Aragorn looked hopefully toward the two remaining hobbits.  
  
" Oh no, Strider. Just looking at the water gives me hives." Sam revealed two red and swollen hands.  
  
" Put those away before they give me nightmares!" Gimli used his axe to splash water at Sam, but it hit Gandalf instead.  
  
Gandalf sprouted into his scary tall form. " Gimli Gloin's son! How dare you..!" He splashed water at Gimli in return. Gimli choked on the overly chlorinated water and splashed back, but this time it hit Aragorn.  
  
" That's no fair! I didn't throw you in!" Aragorn argued, splashing at Gimli. Except he hit Boromir instead.  
  
" That's because nobody tosses a dwarf. And don't hit me, I did nothing to you!" he splashed at Aragorn.  
  
" Not yet, anyway." Aragorn muttered, and Boromir splashed him again. Soon, they were all splashing at each other, and even Frodo and Sam came over to splash from the sides.  
  
Legolas jumped up as the spot he had been sitting in became soaked. There were no places left around the pool that were dry. " I see what's going on here." He said suddenly, and everyone stared at him. " You're getting rid of all the dry spots so I have to go away. You all just want me to leave so you can talk about me behind my back!"  
  
Aragorn looked pained. " Are you kidding?" he grabbed Boromir's super soaker. " We'd just talk about you to your face." He super soaked Legolas. Legolas shrieked and hid under the table.  
  
" I'm.I'm ALIVE!" Pippin surfaced.  
  
" He's alive!" Cheered Frodo and Sam.  
  
" Oh, and just when we were having fun." Gandalf sighed. " Go away, Pippin."  
  
" Oakey-dokey." Pippin dove down to the bottom again.  
  
" Oh the fun we have!" Boromir laughed gleefully and everyone tackled him.  
  
And enjoyed the rest of their day at the pool.  
  
A.N.- What did you think? This was my first LOTR fanfic, so please go easy on me! 


End file.
